


Zombie Au

by glamgoths



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamgoths/pseuds/glamgoths
Summary: Au for my OC Valentine and another OC Fletcher... basically they meet in a zombie apocalypse and fuck...this was just an excuse to write smut...





	Zombie Au

There was only one answer Valentine could concur  about the current situations: he was being terribly punished by some higher being. There was no other explanation of why a _ zombie apocalypse _ would break out while being on tour in London, rather than him being safe at home. In the end, Valentine certainly wasn’t built for  _ any  _ of this bullshit. He was raised comfortably as a child and got mostly what he wanted and needed; and as he grew up he became an overnight  _ sensation _ in the music industry. Struggling isn't really something he was used to nor has he really faced. 

Now he found himself knees deep in a disgusting dumpster struggling to find things that he needed- or  _ thought  _ he needed.  

It was only just a week into the whole fiasco but for him it felt like two  _ years _ . Well, Valentine was often over dramatic about things, especially when it interfered with his beauty routine. As of right now- he was running extremely low on makeup to the point where he was scavenging for some in a disgusting dumpster. Clearly Valentine’s priorities ran a little low.

 

“Hey! Sir?” a voice called a couple feet outside the dumpster. The voice belonged to a man who was from the country judging by his accent. 

 

However his voice startled Valentine, causing him to jump slightly and hit his head against the lid of the dumpster. Turning around, he faced the other holding a tube of  lipstick he managed to find.

The man who called out to Valentine stared at him for a bit when it finally dawned on him  _ who  _ Valentine was. 

 

“Un-fucking-believable.” The man laughed in amusement, tilting his head up slightly. “Aren’t you that rock singer- the one who thinks the seventies are still relevant-” He stopped, trying to think of his name when it suddenly came to his mind. “ _ Valentine _ ! Valentine Hollenback- correct?” 

 

Valentine opened his mouth to explain his pitiful situation but the stranger cut him off. 

“What the hell are you doing in there-” The stranger noticed the dirtied lipstick tube in Valentine’s hand and just raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Clearly your priorities are still high, even after the world has gone to  _ shit _ .” 

 

There wasn’t much Valentine could say to defend himself because the stranger wasn’t  _ wrong _ .

 

“Do you even have food on you?” He asked, walking up to the dumpster. Judgmentally, the man placed his hands on his hips and just watched as Valentine struggled to get out of the dumpster. 

 

As for Valentine’s attire, it was the last outfit he wore when he left his hotel rooms one week prior. That meant little to no coverage which was quite a stupid move in such an incredible cold place. However there was always the excuse that Valentine couldn’t predict  that there was going to be a zombie outbreak. 

 

“Thanks for the help.” Valentine replied coldly, placing the tube of lipstick in his back pocket. “And for your information,  _ sir _ , I’m fine on my own so I don’t even need your help if you were planning on offering it.” He then took that as queue to walk away from the other, unsure of where to even go next. 

 

There was no way the other man was just going to let someone like  _ Valentine  _ walk off like that. It was actually quite amusing to see someone of such high status and stature be reduced to dumpster diving for makeup. “-Hey, I’m sorry for coming off like a dick.” He wasn’t but he was pretty good at pretending he was sorry. “My name is Fletcher.” He managed to catch up to Valentine and he held out his hand for Valentine to shake but Valentine just ignored him. 

“Okay, ignore me then.” Fletcher rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pocket. 

 

All Fletcher could think of in the moment was how  _ valuable  _ Valentine would be to him. Not as companion or as someone to help protect him, but as someone he can use as  _ bait _ . Clearly Valentine wasn’t the smartest person on the block which made Fletcher feel a little more confident about this plan. When things get a little tough- hypothetically speaking, Fletcher could easily use Valentine as  _ food  _ distraction for them. It would rid the world of one more shitty celebrity and also save his ass. To Fletcher, that sounded like a seamless plan that he would have no reason  _ not  _ to get behind. 

 

“Here, I’ll make it up to you…” Fletcher reached in his bag and pulled out a small roll of bread. “It isn’t much but it’s a pretty valuable peace offering.” 

 

Valentine tried to ignore it but the growling of his stomach was too much to handle. Reaching over, Valentine plucked the roll from Fletcher’s hand and practically shoved the whole thing in his mouth. “I take that as a  _ yes  _ for my peace offering.” 

It was quite strange that Valentine wasn’t doing  _ any  _ of the talking. Usually he was the one who initiated conversations and often made others feel uncomfortable with too much chatter but he remained silent for the most part. Possibly it had to do with the fact that Valentine wasn’t even sure  _ what  _ to say anymore. 

 

“You’re very quiet-” Fletcher commented, walking at his side. “I’m not sure if I like it or not.” He finished. 

Valentine looked over at him and exhaled a sigh. “Listen, I appreciate you trying to help me but I’m fine on my own-”

“You’re not.”

“Fine. I’m  _ not _ , but I rather die than wander around dumpster diving for more lipstick.”

 

Fletcher laughed, placing a hand on Valentine’s shoulder, trying his best to ignore the whole comment about wanting to  _ die _ . “You have any special destination you’d like to go to? The world is your oyster and no one is stopping you- aside from flesh eating zombies.” 

Valentine thought about this for a second. If there was one place he’d like to go it would be  _ home _ . Everything he considered valuable to him was in that house- including his clothing and makeup. There was also the possibility of him still having proper plumbing and running water. And hey? Maybe this apocalypse only affected Europe?

“Home.” Valentine replied. 

“And where exactly is that?” Fletcher asked. He honestly had nothing else to lose so might as well follow this man for a bit- maybe be entertained slightly by him fucking up and possibly getting eaten.

“Las Vegas, Nevada.” Valentine replied, voice going a little quiet after he realized how  _ impossibly  _ far that was. 

“I’ve always wanted to see that place.” Fletcher replied, flashing a smile at Valentine. “I hear that there is gambling, drinking, and so many nice  _ women  _ there.” Fletcher wasn’t into any of those activities, but he didn’t know Valentine enough to realize he too didn’t care for it all either. The only reason Valentine lived down there was because it was one of the  _ Entertainment Capitals _ of the world.

“It’s not that glamorous when you actually live there.” Valentine shrugged, “And the women there are expensive so don’t expect much.” He rolled his eyes, trying his best to walk ahead of Fletcher instead of beside him. Valentine had absolutely no desire to talk with him, let alone have him as his ‘companion’ to take him back home. 

 

“You act like you know that from experience-” Fletcher laughed, trying his best to keep up with Valentine. He was quite impressed how well Valentine walked while wearing heels of such height. In fact he was actually amazed. 

 

“Listen.” Valentine stopped walking and turned to face Fletcher. “Can you stop making these assumptions about me and just _ shut up _ for two seconds?” he paused, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it. “I don’t care what you’ve heard about me but I can assure you I don’t spend my days lounging around with hard liquor in my hand while some hot chick shoves coke up my nose.” He placed his hands on Fletcher’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. “You wanna know what I’ve done the  _ entire  _ week I’ve been here on tour before all this shit went down? Huh?” 

Fletcher opened his mouth in response but this time Valentine cut him off before he can make yet another snide remark. 

“I spent all my down time  _ reading  _ some shitty crime novels and playing online dungeons and  _ fucking  _ dragons.” 

 

Fletcher blinked a few times, unsure on how to really reply to what Valentine just half angrily spewed out at him. He was either very good at lying or was actually a  _ huge  _ loser. 

 

“Now can you leave me the fuck alone? I rather die in peace than have someone constantly reminding me how  _ shitty  _ I am while I’m being eaten alive.” With that, Valentine stormed off like an angry child. He normally was very good at keeping his cool but when he was under such immense pressure, it didn’t take much to set him off the edge. 

Valentine also hadn’t a clue where he was going or where to even go. He knew for certain England wasn’t big which meant there was a much bigger chance of  _ everyone  _ turning. The United States seemed like a lot more reasonable place to live in such conditions. For one thing, it was  _ massive _ \- there were many different states to choose from to settle in. With England there was practically just one with the same cold weather and rain constantly. 

 

“--What class did you play as?” Fletcher asking, trying to catch up with Valentine yet again. Naturally Valentine didn’t respond and decided to just ignore Fletcher. “-I’m just going to assume it was like those elf guys with the arrows-”

 

“Ranger. They are called a  _ ranger _ .” Valentine corrected him without looking over in his direction. 

Fletcher felt slightly satisfied that he got Valentine to reply but he knew he fucked up big time and it probably would take a long while to get Valentine to  _ actually  _ speak to him. Fletcher couldn’t help being such an asshole. He wasn’t raised with everything presented to him on a silver platter, unless that platter was rusted to hell and was found at a second hand shop. Fletcher was raised with the typical English poverty life. Went to grade school but never made it past the first year of highschool due to the fact that he needed to work already to provide for his family. Although he didn’t get a full education that still didn’t subtract from his intelligence. Fletcher was quite the smart and crafty man. He knew just about every inch of the land where he lived and was aware of basic and not so basic survival skills. Often Fletcher found himself wound up with street gang activities so self defense was second nature. 

On the other hand, Valentine knew  _ nothing  _ of that sort. He didn’t even know how to start a fire without a match let alone survive on his own for the rest of his life. It was quite surprising that Valentine wasn’t dead already considering he had nothing on him that would help fend off man eating monsters. 

 

“Listen Valentine. I’m sorry. I’m truly,  _ truly  _ sorry.” He lied again, “You don’t have to like me or anything but let’s be real. You seem like the kind of person who can’t exactly survive on your own considering lipstick is a higher priority for yourself than food.” He laughed slightly at his comment but then continued, “But that’s where I come in. I can help you out with the food gathering, fire starting, and water while you just…” He couldn’t just straight up tell him ‘follow behind me and when the time comes, I’ll sacrifice you to save myself.’ so he decided to come up with a half-hearted lie. “Be a companion for me- It’s quite boring being out here all on your own.” He gave Valentine an innocent pout in hopes to make Valentine miraculously change his mind. “And to sweeten the whole deal, I’ll take you back home.” 

 

Valentine still didn’t respond to him but it wasn’t because he was still trying to ignore Fletcher like a spoiled child, but more because he was pondering what to do. Fletcher was one-hundred percent correct. There was no way Valentine was going to survive yet another week on his own. It’s been a week since he’s had proper food and it was really starting to show. Valentine was constantly tired and just about every muscle in his body ached when he walked for a certain amount of time. However if he took on this deal with Fletcher, he’d have to deal with him for  _ months _ , possibly even over a  _ year _ . But staying alive with Fletcher’s help outweighed the cons. 

 

“Fine.” Valentine huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You won’t regret this  _ at all _ .” Fletcher grinned. 

“Already do.” 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been months since Valentine and Fletcher had the time to just sit in peace and quiet since they've met. In fact their days were constantly filled with scavenging and fighting for their survival so stopping to have a nice stroll on the beach was extremely out of the question. 

Luckily the two managed to land themselves in a motel with actual  _ working _ plumbing. It helped that they were somewhat in the middle of nowhere in South Carolina so there wasn't many people there to use it and fuck it up.

Valentine walked out of the bathroom after finishing drying his hair. God it felt nice to actually be  _ clean  _ and not grimy anymore for once. Showering was certainly something he took for granted and now he savored every damn moment. 

“That took you  _ two  _ hours Hollenbeck.” Fletcher commented, sorting through the rations they both shared. When he looked up he was quite taken back by how  _ good  _ Valentine looked when he didn't have dirt and grime encrusted on his skin constantly. 

“Sorry, got a little carried away in there. Forgot how nice water felt…” 

“Yeah I did too but it took me like five minutes.” he rolled his eyes. 

Quietly Valentine took a seat next to Fletcher and watched as he moved the food around in front of him. “Whatcha doing?” Valentine asked, leaning in. 

“Sorting which food has gone to shit and which will not kill us.” he huffed, tossing a package of food into the garbage can besides the bed. 

“That sounds extremely  _ thrilling _ ” Valentine sighed, resting the palm of his hand on his cheek. If there was another thing he took for granted was of course the internet. Right now he'd pass the time on social media rather than sitting around doing literally nothing but staring at spoiled food. 

“Fletch?” 

“Hmm?” Fletcher didn’t look up from what he was doing and just continued sorting quietly. 

Before Valentine could open his mouth to say what he was going to say, all the lights in the motel room went out followed by the distant rumble of thunder. Yes, Valentine was a grown man but that didn’t stop him from being scared of loud noises, especially thunder. Instinctively Valentine grabbed onto Fletcher’s arm and pulled it against him; his body trembling slightly. 

“Unbelievable, you’re scared of  _ thunder _ ?”

Valentine didn’t reply but he certainly wasn’t denying it. A flash of light shone through their window followed by an even louder rumble causing Valentine to whimper, holding Fletcher’s arm closer.  The two were at the stage where very minimal physical contact wasn’t a big deal- like hugging- but this was little too close for Fletcher. However he didn’t do anything about it; he knew it would be an asshole move to push Valentine away since he was genuinely scared. 

Fletcher couldn't help but to laugh though, reaching his other hand out to pat Valentine’s cheek. “It's okay, Hollenbeck, thunder should be the last thing to be scared about in times like these but-” Valentine now had both his arms around Fletcher’s arm, pressing his face against his shoulder. 

This wasn't the first time Fletcher had to deal with someone who was this scared of the thunder. His younger brother often got spooked easily and Fletcher was always the one he ran to since he was of course the  _ big, strong, older brother.  _

Fletcher moved his arm from Valentine's grip and instead wrapped both of them around him, pulling Valentine close to him; deciding to no longer poke fun at him. “Shhh, it's fine.” he cooed in a soothing tone, stroking Valentine's hair as he did so. The thunder wasn't entirely the reason why Valentine was scared though. It was a combination of that and the whole idea of nothing going back to being the same again. Being in such a comforting environment reminded him of how much he and  _ everyone  _ had lost in just a matter of a  _ day _ . 

“You know, I'm quite proud of you, Hollenbeck.” he said, rubbing his back and then stroking his hair. “At first I was very… you know how I was with you.” he knew bringing up being an asshole wasn't the best in this situation. “But you turned out to be a very alright guy- I was extremely wrong to prejudge you the way I did.” he was really trying his best to find any way to distract Valentine from the thunder but he felt just talking wasn't going to exactly work.

The longer he stayed with Valentine on their journey, the more and more he felt something for him. Whether that feeling was platonic or romantic was really unknown to Fletcher. He  _ did  _ like the idea of having someone he can get affectionate with but there was also that fear in the back of his mind that if something  _ terrible  _ happened to Valentine then he'd never forgive himself. 

“Val-” he said, hugging the other tighter, “It's okay.” Repeated over and over again. Valentine then leaned his head up to really get a look at Fletcher. 

“I'm… okay.” He lied, trying his best to sound convincing though. It didn't help that he was still shaking though. 

“Not trying to embarrass you but...  you're still shaking-” he laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood a little even though calling attention to something like that was the last thing to do. Valentine rested his head once again on Fletcher’s chest. 

After a couple minutes, the thunder began to fade away, moving possibly to the next town over and so on. 

“Do you think all of this is going to end?” Valentine asked in a hushed voice. “Even though I was some  _ famous  _ musician, I did love the idea of just breaking away from all that and finding someone who cared about me for who  _ I  _ was- not just because I'm a pretty face with big dollar signs attached to it. Now that  _ this  _ has happened, there really is no way to get that life.”

“Have you had any relationships in the past?” Fletcher asked, actually a little curious now.

“None that lasted more than a week- usually never ended up liking me past sex.” He exhaled a defeated sounding breath.

“God, this is going to sound extremely cheesy but here it goes. Maybe this whole shitty situation we all are in is the universe’s answer to your prayers?” 

“Ah yes, smelling like absolute shit and starving all the time is totally going to attract a handsome knight in shining armor.” 

Fletcher laughed, “Well right now you smell nice, why not go out there and search?” 

“In the middle of a storm in bumfuck North Carolina.” Valentine rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. “I'd have better chance trying to court  _ you  _ before I found someone who even reached my level.”

“Am  _ I  _ your level?” Fletcher asked with a smug grin. 

“I don't know… You are quite handsome and from the very far far away land of England- those are two checks on my list.” 

“How many more categories do I have to fit in?”

Valentine thought about playing along with this a little more but then decided  _ fuck it _ . He leaned in, pressing his lips against Fletcher's but pulled away right after they contacted.

“One more and I think you passed.” He giggled. 

Fletcher didn't reply, instead he roughly gripped Valentine's cheeks and pressed his lips against the other's aggressively. Valentine was taken completely back, fully expecting for Fletcher to of pushed him away but this was certainly a lot better. The taller male took control of the situation, pushing Valentine against the bed gripping his wrists. Valentine looked up at Fletcher with metaphorical stars in his eyes as Fletcher pinned his wrists above Valentine’s head. 

“A little rough aren't you?” Valentine laughed, pulling one hand out of Fletcher’s grip so he can run it through the other's curly hair. “This would of been sexier if I was wearing my normal attire but I guess a t-shirt and mom jeans work too-” Valentine laughed slightly. 

“If I’m being honest Hollenbeck, you always look good in anything you wear-” 

“So this isn't the first time you've checked me out?” Valentine snickered.

“It's hard not to look when you're glued to my side at all times.”

“Touche.”

Fletcher leaned down to brush hips lips against Valentine's softly, edging him to open his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Valentine cooperated which allowed Fletcher to add more heat to the kiss. It was slow but god did it feel so good to Valentine. The musician closed his eyes, taking in everything that was happening in the moment. It honestly felt way too good to be true.

Fletcher shoved his tongue into Valentine’s mouth causing him to whimper out a moan. Desperately Valentine moved his hands so that they buried themselves in Fletcher’s hair, fingers getting tangled in his strands as Valentine brushed them through it. Quickly Fletcher traveled his hands from next to Valentine's shoulders down to his waist, pulling his hips up slightly. All Valentine could do is let out small whimpers against Fletcher's lips, practically wordlessly begging to be touched more. 

Fletcher could tell Valentine wanted it or was  _ begging _ for it judging by the desperate noises escaping him. Fletcher decided to respond to this by moving one hand from Valentine's hip to his crotch, running his hand over it lightly. An even louder moan escaped Valentine's lips as he broke the kiss, tilting his head back. “ _ Fuck _ .” he whimpered. Being celibate for over a year really made anything tip Valentine off the edge which made this so much more enjoyable for Fletcher.

“Shhh Mr. Hollenbeck, I haven't even done anything yet.” Fletcher had a smug grin on his face as he took a seat on Valentine's thighs. The man under him reached a hand out to grip Fletcher’s wrist, forcing his hand to rub his crotch more. However Fletcher pulled back, moving their position so that Valentine's wrist was in  _ his  _ hand this time. 

“Be patient dear-” he grinned, moving his hips slowly against Valentine's thighs. “Or I'll have to stop and leave you on your own.”

Valentine managed to sputter out some apologizes but most of them were eaten by his moans.

“God, if I knew you'd get this way I would’ve done this oh so much sooner.” Fletcher was genuinely surprised of how  _ easy  _ it was to make Valentine like this. He expected the other to put on a little bit more of a fight with self control but he was immediately a  _ mess  _ under Fletcher. 

Fletcher decided that Valentine deserved a bit more of his attention now considering how desperate he was sounding under him. Carefully Fletcher moved his hand to Valentine's jeans waistband, hovering his fingers over the button before he undid it. Next he slowly unzipped the pants and pulled them down. He got up from Valentine for a second to get them off all the way before taking a seat back on his thighs. Fletcher couldn't help but to let out a small laugh at how desperate Valentine was acting. 

“Shut up-” Valentine whimpered, leaning his head up to look at Fletcher. 

“Sorry dear, it's just I expected you to be a little more composed than this.” he leaned down, softly kissing Valentine's lips, “It's extremely cute though. I  _ love  _ it.” 

His attention then turned back down to Valentine's erection which was showing quite well in his thin panties. Fletcher moved his hand to rub Valentine’s cock over his undergarments, making Valentine’s breaths come out ragged and uneven. Watching Valentine get like this made Fletcher almost just  _ almost  _ lose his aggressive composure but unlike Valentine, he was able to control himself. 

Fletcher then yanked down Valentine's panties, grasping his erection in his hand. Valentine whimpered more curse words, lifting his hips slightly in response. 

With a satisfied grin on his face, he leaned down and took the tip of Valentine's erection in his mouth, easing his way down the shaft. Valentine cried out softly, tilting his head back against the bed as Fletcher started to move his head up and down slowly, wanting to soak up every second of this. Eventually Fletcher started to increase his pace, moving his head up and down trying his best to get the most of Valentine as he could get. 

The only thing Valentine could do in the moment was just let out small moans as Fletcher did his work. Roughly he ran his hand through Fletcher’s hair, pulling at it as Fletcher moved faster. 

“Ah fuck-  _ fuck… _ ” Valentine moaned, tugging at Fletcher’s hair harder. 

Eventually Fletcher pulled up, looking at the beads of pre-cum dripping from Valentine’s erection. 

“Already?” He teased, letting go of the other’s shaft. “We  _ barely  _ began Mr. Hollenbeck and you’re already like this?” He leaned down to press light kisses on Valentine’s abdomen and down to his thighs before leaning back up. 

Fletcher sat back down on Valentine’s thighs and started to unbuckle his belt, pulling it out from his belt loops with one swift motion. He tossed it aside in the general direction of Valentine’s clothes before he began to fiddle with his own pants button. It didn’t take long for him to strip the bottom half of his clothing off. He was quite eager to  _ start  _ considering Valentine seemed to already be close.

Placing a finger in his own mouth, Fletcher pulled it out soon after and positioned it at Valentine’s entrance. Slowly he pushed himself inside causing the other to cry out again, this time a little louder than before. 

Not soon after, Fletcher stuck in a second finger, trying his best to prepare Valentine before he entered him.

After preparing himself with lube, Fletcher positioned himself at Valentine’s entrance, waiting a second before he entered. Slowly but surely he pushed his cock inside Valentine, allowing the other to ease up around him before pulling out again. The only really verbal response coming from Valentine were a few inaudible moans of Fletcher’s name. Not soon after, Valentine wrapped his legs around Fletcher’s waist, moving his hips slightly to indicate for him to begin his movement.

Easing into everything, Fletcher moved his hips slowly- pulling himself in and out at a very gradual pace. However Valentine wasn’t satisfied with his gentleness by his hip movements, “Jesus Fletch- stop teasing me like this-” Valentine managed to mutter, moving his left hand to wipe a stray line of drool that escaped the side of his mouth.  

“Calm down Hollenbeck-” Fletch replied, rolling his eyes at Valentine as usual. 

Nevertheless, Fletcher decided to listen to Valentine, increasing his pace a lot fast than started. With every thrust, Valentine let out a small moan to something a little bit louder depending on what buttons Fletcher pushed at the moment. The longer Fletcher went at it though, the louder Valentine became. It got to the point where their poor neighbors, if they had any, would most likely hear him clearly.

“Fletch!  _ Fletch-- _ ” he whimpered as the other thrusted harder. “Fuck-” He lolled his head back against the bed comforter again, feeling drool trickle from the side of his mouth as Fletcher increased his pace to the hardest he could go. 

“You--” Fletcher huffed, “Almost there yet, love?” He managed to sputter out the last of his own words through grunts and moans. 

Valentine just responded with a weak nod since he had no way to really speak at the moment. 

Fletcher reached one of his hands that were placed on the bed over to Valentine’s cock. He wrapped his hand around and began to jerk him to the rhythm of his hips. 

“Fuck-- I’m--” Before he could finish speaking, Valentine felt his orgasm shoot through his body causing him to arch his back in response. “ _ Shit- _ ” He cried out, feeling his legs clamp a little tighter around Fletcher's waist- toes curling against his feet. 

Not soon after, Fletcher pulled out and straddled himself on Valentine’s thighs again. He jerked himself for a little bit before coming into the same spot where Valentine did seconds prior. Fletcher wasn’t as vocal as Valentine was but he too was in pure bliss those few seconds. 

After the two were able to catch their breath, Fletcher collapsed next to Valentine, laying on his back like the other. Valentine rolled on his side, tangling his limbs around Fletcher.

“Fletcher-”

“ I love you.” Fletcher cut Valentine off. 

The musician really couldn’t believe what he heard, furrowing his eyebrows in pure confusing. He wasn’t mad, far from it. He was more  _ shocked  _ if anything. 

“Did you just-”

“Yes? You have a problem with it love? ‘Cause if you do, then you better be on your way after this storm-”

“No, no! I’m just not used to… God, I need to learn how to shut up-- I  _ love  _ you too.”

Fletcher grinned, a more innocent and content grin than usual. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Valentine’s for a couple of seconds before laying his head back down against the bed. 

“We should rest up, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

Valentine opened his mouth to protest but Fletcher was right, they couldn’t spend all their time here as much as he’d  _ love  _ to. 

Fletcher pulled a blanket over them both and not shortly after they drifted to sleep together. 

\-- FIN 


End file.
